


The Loud House: Killjoys AU

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Battery City, F/F, Killjoys AU, my chemical romance - Freeform, zones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: The Helium Wars (World War 3) has left the US devastated. In the midst of a nuclear summer, 7 groups of outcasts stand up for what they believe in. Follow the CyanidePills and DemonBloods through battle.





	1. Chapter 1

Characters

-Killjoys

PartyPoison (Gerard Way)

Funghoul (Frank Iero)

KobraKid (Mikey Way)

Jetstar (Ray Toro)

-Ultra V’s

Violet

Cat

Val Velocity (Valentino)

Volume

Vinyl

Via

Vomos

-Sinners

Soulvoice (Brendon Urie)

CheeseWhiz (Ryan Ross)

Mist-cover (Dallon Weeks)

RayBlast (John Walker)

DrumSolo (Spencer Smith)

-Car Crash Hearts

Dr. Benzedrine (Patrick Stump)

Mr. Sandman (Pete Wentz)

Donnie, the catcher (Andy Hurley)

Horse Shoe Crab (Joe Trohman)

-Nico and the Niners

MadGear (Clancy)

MistleKid (Nico)

FoxClaw

Wolfhowl

DeadPegasus

-CyanidePills

HeatSore (Lincoln Loud)

LoadedRevolver (Clyde McBride)

SharpStatic (Samantha Sharp)

MudSpeck (Lana Loud)

MorningCall (Lori Loud)

UltraVioletRay(Lisa Loud)

FoulCactus (Lily Loud)

-DemonBloods

CrownedPrincess (Lola Loud)

PlutoniumHell (Luna Loud)

VampireGhost (Lucy Loud)

HockeyPuck (Lynn Loud)

PartyBomb (Luan Loud)

SunshineCloud (Leni Loud)

Others

Max Atland (boy from Battery City)

Blue

Red

Kourse

Dr. DeathDefying

Dr. DeMartino (just like Dr. Death.)

CherryCola

Showpony


	2. Helium Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Helium Wars strike with an atomic bomb.

The Helium Wars had gone too far. A few atomic bombs had destroyed the nation. Now the country was in a nuclear summer. The heat bore down on the boy that was wondering through the desert. His white hair full of sweat. _A few more steps._ He told himself. And he was right. A male waited at the diner door to welcome him."Welcome back, HeatSore! Find anything useful?" The male asked.

"Sadly no, LoadedRevolver." HeatSore grabbed a towel from the table and wiped the sweat off his face. "So how's the gang holding up?"

 

"Well, actually. It did take me awhile to explain that we need to ask the other groups for food. But they soon realized that was the best thing to do."

 

"Good." HeatSore looked at a girl with blonde hair and a teal streak in it. "SharpStatic!"

 

"Yes?" The girl asked.

 

"Is everyone ready to go?"

 

SharpStatic nodded.

 

HeatSore smiled. "CyanidePills, get move on!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The DemonBloods hung out in a destroyed gas station. Their leader, CrownedPrincess, looked at them. She was prepared to go to war with their three enemies: The CyanidePills, BLind, and Dema. The DemonBloods would die with their masks on if they had to. A teenage girl with short dark brown hair and red and yellow eyes, sat in the corner cleaning her blood red ray gun. She wore a navy leather jacket, a white mask, black jeans, and black converse. "Time to get to the meeting!" called out CrownedPrincess. Everyone got up and headed to her except the girl in the corner. "PlutoniumHell, get your ass over here!"

"Fine." The girl rasped. PlutoniumHell came to stand by: CrownedPrincess, PartyBomb, HockeyPuck, SunshineCloud and VampireGhost.

"Let's go." The gang followed CrownedPrincess into the deathly, unforgiving desert-wasteland.


	3. The Outcast Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 7 groups: Killjoys, Nico and the Niners, Ultra V's, Sinners, Car Crash Hearts, CyanidePills, and DemonBloods, meet to discuss issues.

SharpStatic sat looking around at all of the different groups; Killjoys, Ultra V's, Nico and the Niners, Sinners, Car Crash Hearts, and the DemonBloods. SharpStatic personally liked PartyPoison. She remembered how much she liked him. _Gerard's cute._ She had thought. _SharpStatic, stop thinking about the past and worry about the future._ She sat quietly waiting for the meeting to begin. Jetstar stood up. "Shall we commence our meeting."

 

KobraKid shook his head. "No, the DemonBloods aren't here yet."

 

"It's always the DemonBloods." CheeseWhiz muttered under his breath. SoulVoice scooted closer to his boyfriend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The DemonBloods paraded through the desert like a pack of wolves. An abandoned auto-shop came into view. The group headed inside. "Finally their here." said CherryCola.  
  


PartyPoison started. "Relationships? Any?"

 

DeadPegasus asked, "Why should we tell you?"

 

"Just in-case of things I don't what to talk about. Okay I guess I'll go first. I'm dating Funghoul, isn't that right, Frankie?" PartyPoison asked in a lovey voice.

 

"Uh yea. Now stop calling me Frankie unless you want your neck snapped."

 

PartyPoison flinched then laughed nervously. MadGear stood up. "I'm with MistleKid."

 

CheeseWhiz talked next. "SoulVoice."

 

"KobraKid." said CherryCola.

 

"Showpony." Jetstar said quickly.

 

"Mr.Sandman." Dr. Benzedrine declared.

 

"Okay. Me and Funghoul, MadGear and MistleKid, CheeseWhiz and SoulVoice, KobraKid and CherryCola, Showpony and Jetstar, Mr.Sandman and Dr.Benzedrine. Is that all?" PartyPoison asked looking around the room.

 

"yes."

 

"Okay. Stay away from Dema and BLind." KobraKid called to the crowd sweetly.

 

 

 


	4. Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PlutoniumHell goes to leave but accidentally bumps into the love of her life, SharpStatic.

PlutoniumHell hated people. Like really hated them. She wanted to turn in everybody there to Dema and BLind except for maybe Funghoul, KobraKid, Jetstar, PartyPoison, and Showpony; they were cool. Lost in her thoughts, PlutoniumHell didn't notice where she was going. "Ouf!" Said a girl in a sky blue outcast jacket.

PlutoniumHell looked at the girl on the floor; she tried to say, 'are you okay?' and 'I'm fucking sorry' at the same time, but unfortunately she said, "Are you fucking sorry?!" PlutoniumHell clamped her hands over her mouth just now realizing what she said.

 

"uh, what the fuck" the girl said standing up.

 

"I'm so fucking sorry. I've should of been watching in where I was going-" PlutoniumHell was stopped when the girl put her finger on PlutoniumHell's lips.

 

"Shh." She said soothingly. "I'm SharpStatic. What about you kid?"

 

"Uh.... I mean PlutoniumHell. I'm CrownedPrincess's second in command."

 

"So you're a DemonBlood?"

 

"Yes." answered PlutoniumHell. Her heart skipped a beat. SharpStatic started to leave. PlutoniumHell grabbed her arm and asked, "Will I see you again?"

 

SharpStatic looked at her. "Does this answer your question? I'll find you when the sun goes black."

 

"Tomorrow?" PlutoniumHell asked excitedly.

 

"Yes. Bye."

 

"Bye." said PlutoniumHell as she watched SharpStatic walk away.

 


End file.
